Undisputed REBOOT
by AnimeFighter223
Summary: A reboot of my previous story: After Naruto suffers a humilaiting defeat in the academy, he vows to improve, he vows to become the most complete fighter in the world, just like in his previous life as...Yuri Boyka. Undisputed 2 and 3 crossover. First chapter is rushed and kind of suckish, but I promise the others will be better.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, everyone I have finally gotten around to posting the reboot of Undisputed, now this one will be much more different from the original. As Naruto will not know he is the reincarnation of Yuri Boyka. But you will start to see some of the similarities between the two as this chapter progresses.**

**Sorry this chapter seems so rushed, but I was having trouble with this one.**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto was starting his first day of the academy today, the hokage luckily had gotten his application. And now he was off to start training, ever since he could remember, he always wanted to be a shinobi. However, its a little difficult to get ready for the academy when he saw that some of the clan heirs got extra special training before they entered, so he was already at a disadvantage when it came to that area. It pissed him off, sure civilians could apply to the academy, but they were at a different level then the clan heirs.

He didn't like the idea that if they had sparring matches that he would get his ass kicked by another first day student. But he figured he would just see how this day would go.

"I thought this place would be bigger." Naruto said as he walked in.

He was wearing a shinto necklace that he never took off. For some reason, Naruto felt at peace whenever he visited an old shinto shrine that was located in the rundown district of Konoha. There were no villagers to bother him, and it was his getaway from the worries of life, which led him to take up the religion, much to the surprise of the hokage who never thought a child would be religious. Hell when Asuma was a child, he had to keep an eye on him just to make sure he would say his prayers in the morning. Naruto was a bit of a...strange one.

He had this drive in him, the hokage assumed it was the will of fire, but he had never seen it burn so brightly in a child so young. Naruto couldn't train yet until he went to the academy, but whenever he needed to apply himself to learning basic necessities,he pushed until he knew exactly what was going on. And he never stopped until he mastered something. Even things boring such as calligraphy, Naruto knew he had to be good at it, especially after he learned that it was a big part of sealing arts, so he knew that it could help in his future career as a shinobi.

He walked into his classroom, he already recognized some of the people as the bullies he had encountered at the park, and some were the clan heirs of the village, and one just seemed to annoy the hell out of him with the way she was arguing with a pink haired girl over some other boy.

"Geez, They remind me of those people at the civilian school." He said as he had seen some girls get into a cat fight over a boy. And needless to say it was sad.

What was the point of fighting over a boy? Especially when you're only about six to eight years old? Seriously that just seems ridiculous. But he couldn't change the way people thought. So he was just going to do the work in the academy, and let the others do what they wanted to do.

"Welcome to the Ninja academy! I am your sensei, Iruka Umino, I'll start off with roll call." Iruka said as he started to call off the names of the clan heirs and the civilian children. And then he came to Naruto's name.

"Naruto...Uzumaki." He seemed to say that as if it left a bad taste in his mouth, and Naruto could see a bit of a glare aimed at him.

_"Geez, whats with that look? You would think I killed his parents or something." _Naruto thought as he just ignored the glare he was getting.

"Now that everyone is here, we're going to start off with one of the most important parts of being a shinobi, training the mind! Now everyone listen to what I am about to teach you." Naruto had to suppress a groan at that.

He knew he would be listening to long lectures, but the tone of voice that Iruka Sensei used just sounded like he was going to make the lecture as boring as possible. Oh well, he might as well pay attention and learn something, maybe he might enjoy it...he hoped.

* * *

**AN HOUR LATER**

By the love of Kami that was a long session! Naruto was shocked that the man didn't need to breath between sentences, he swore to Kami that his Sensei crammed more information about village into that hour long lecture, then most people would learn about in their entire life. Add that onto the fact that they even had to take a test right afterwards just made his head swim even more.

Luckily he could remember some of the answers, so while he didn't pass it with flying colors, he was certain he would at least get an average grade...he hoped.

"Okay everyone, outside, time for the physical training." Iruka said as Naruto smirked.

There was no possible way that he could find a way to make training boring. He had been looking forward to this for a long time. Especially after that long and boring introduction and lesson. Seriously how the hell could anyone stay awake through that? That was like trying to stay awake when Jigglypuff sings.

"We'll start with a few laps around the courtyard, followed by the obstacle course, followed by sparring matches." Naruto was excited up until he heard the last part.

His fears that he had on the way over here was coming back, and frankly he didn't want to feel like he was the only one in the class who didn't know anything. But he figured that as long as he got paired up against a civilian, then he would at least be able to hold his own. Luckily he was having an easy time with running the laps, he had a feeling that this was only supposed to be a warm up exercise, at least until they got farther along in their physical training. Which also explains why he saw that some of the obstacles on the obstacle course were disabled so the first year students would be able to go through, the more advanced stuff was more the older students.

Naruto started to feel a little more tired when he was doing the course, but he knew that it was to be expected, after all ninja's had to be in tip top shape. Well...as far as he knew, he still wondered why the fat kid was here. It was confusing to say the least. But hell, maybe he would get better along the way, he didn't know much about that.

But one thing still bothered him, why were they doing sparring on the first day? He could have sworn he heard the old man say that they reserved that until you had further training. But he may have misheard, after all he was still a kid, his mind was full of new questions a mile a minute, and he had trouble focusing on one thing for too long.

Little did he know...there was a reason they were having spars today.

His sensei was off to the side looking at Naruto with narrowed eyes.

_"If I'm lucky, after one of the clan heirs beats him in a spar, he will be so demotivated he won't come back the next day." _Iruka thought as he knew what Naruto was, and he hated him for it.

"Okay everyone, line up for spars...first match, Ino Yamanaka vs Toshiro Matsuda!" Iruka called out two names, so it wouldn't look like he was trying to get rid of Naruto too soon.

The match ended quickly because Toshiro was taught never to fight a woman, as he was raised in a civilian family and was trying to be friendly, however he soon learned the hard way..that the clan heirs don't fight fair. As soon as Iruka gave the go ahead, Ino ran straight up to Toshiro and landed a kick to the balls before he even had a chance to say that he didn't want to fight her. Needless to say all the guys cringed at that, even Iruka.

"Winner...Ino...But showing little skill." Iruka said docking points because she showed no other moves besides that.

"S...S...Sensei...help." Toshiro said as his voice was high pitched and he was trying to walk it off.

"Kaeda! Take Toshiro to the infirmary...give him an ice pack." Iruka said as Kaeda nodded and took the limping student to the infirmary.

After a few more matches were called, it was now Naruto's turn, and Iruka called out the match without hesitation.

"Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka!" He yelled out as Naruto looked a little nervous, while Kiba had this cocky smirk on his face.

"Begin!" Iruka yelled before Naruto even had time to prepare, and before he knew it, Kiba was right in front of him with a fist raised.

POW!

A fist landed squarely on Naruto's nose, causing him to stumble back a bit, he brought his hand up to see if it was bleeding...it was. But Kiba was on him again soon, this time he was launching a kick to Naruto's ribs, which made contact with a sickening crunch. Luckily nothing was broken, however cracked ribs was another thing altogether.

Naruto cried out in pain as he swung his arm wildly at Kiba, luckily he managed to land a hit on Kiba's neck with his forearm. Causing the brown haired boy to stumble back, but not for long. Soon Naruto found himself kicked to the ground, with his face in the dirt. And when he tried to get back up, he felt Kiba grab onto his hair, and start to slam his face into the ground.

"Ha! How weak! Couldn't even last this long in a spar! KISS THE GROUND!" Kiba yelled as he was obviously trying to humiliate his opponent.

And he did it to the laughter of the fellow classmates. They were all full out laughing at Naruto, Iruka was repressing a snicked at seeing the blonde getting his ass handed to him. Naruto saw the look in Iruka's eyes, and he was pleading for him to stop the match, but no Iruka just let it continue. Naruto felt every jolt of pain that went through his skull every time Kiba smashed his face into the ground.

Naruto tried to get Kiba to let go of his hair, but he couldn't, everytime he brought his hands up, Kiba just pinned them down again.

Finally, Iruka decided that he had had enough.

"Alright, winner...Kiba!" He said with enthusiasm in his voice as Naruto laid on the ground, blood dripping out of his nose, and his eyes burning from the amount of dirt in them.

"Ha! What a loser!" He heard a student snicker.

"Is he alright?" A shy girl said to herself.

"Heh, Mom says that he deserves this." Another child said.

Naruto picked himself off the ground, and managed to pull off one of the scariest glares they had ever seen, he even had tears streaming down his face, but whether it was from the dirt in his eyes, or if it was from anger or sadness was beyond them.

"SCREW YOU ALL!" He yelled as he yelled at them all, and ran past Iruka and out of the academy.

Iruka was honestly surprised, he was not expecting that outburst of emotion. But he just shrugged it off, what did he care about the demon brats feelings?

* * *

**IN THE HOKAGE OFFICE**

The third hokage was PISSED OFF! Not only did Iruka not stop the fight when Naruto went to the ground. But he let Kiba humiliate him in front of everyone there! He was a civilian student for gods sake! Pitting him up against an heir of a major clan was insane! Not only that, but what happened to Toshiro earlier...he was going to have a long, LONG chat with Iruka.

"Naruto...I do hope you're okay...it's time for a visit." He said as he stood up from his chair.

He knew the boy would need comforting right now.

As for Naruto, he was back in his apartment, his knuckles were bleeding from where he was punching the floor, he couldn't believe what had just happened! He came in hoping to learn all he could, but all he got was a slap to the face. He felt angry, humiliated, hurt, and weak all at the same time. All of them just pointed and laughed, they didn't care about the fact that he was hurt, they all just laughed at his pain. Not only that, but these were the people he would someday be serving alongside! How could he trust them, if all that they did was laugh at the hurt of one of their allies.

Naruto stopped to take a breath and looked in his mirror. His knuckles clenching with rage when he looked at himself. At that moment, something in his mind turned on. It appears that the village only respected the strong, they only respected the ones who were powerful shinobi. So what did he have to do, he would have to become the most powerful shinobi, the most powerful fighter.

He looked at his hair, the hair that Kiba had grabbed and had used to slam his head into the ground. He reached into his cupboard, and pulled out a pair of scissors and a razorblade.

The old man used to send a barber over to do Naruto's hair whenever it got too long, but he always left his stuff behind. So Naruto had it available to him all the time. Naruto started to snip off all of the locks of hair that he deemed too long.

It was that moment, that he begun his transformation.

* * *

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Naruto? It's me. Are you in there?" The Third said as he heard a voice.

"Come in." He said as he noticed Naruto's voice sounded more serious.

"Naruto I heard about wha...What did you do with your hair?" The third asked as Naruto turned around from his dining table.

The locks of golden hair were now gone, replaced by a high and tight haircut, trimmed down so that nobody would be able to grab his hair again and use it as a disadvantage.

"I cut it...it was in the way." He said as he looked at the old man with a new fire in his eyes.

"Grandpa...how can I become stronger?" Naruto asked as the old man raised an eyebrow.

"Well Naruto, you stay in the academy, and you train everday...and you don't run away from situations you don't like." He said referring to what happened today.

"I know that...but its not enough, I got my ass kicked today without even putting up a fight, I need to become stronger...not just in Taijutsu...but in everything." Naruto said as he stood up.

"Well...I could give you some books on Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu to get you started." He said as Naruto nodded, but it didn't satisfy him.

"Is there anyone who would be willing to train me? I need all the help I can get to achieve my goal." He said as the third sighed.

"I think I may be able to arrange a part time tutor for you...but what is this goal? I thought you wanted to be hokage?" He asked as Naruto nodded.

"Oh I still want to be...but I have a new goal as well." Naruto said as the third smiled.

"And what would that be?" He asked as Naruto looked in the mirror at the new him.

"I will become the most complete fighter in the world!"


	2. Short training session and Thoughts

**Okay I finally managed to get some time to myself, you see I am currently working two part time jobs, and also going to college at the same time. So it takes up a good portion of my schedule, so as you can tell...its a real pain in the ass. But I finally got around to writing another chapter for this story. However, it may still take me awhile to update due to my busy schedule and coming up with a plot line.**

**So this chapter will not be that long, and I'm sorry about that, but hey at least I got around to writing something, and its better then nothing, although in my humblest opinion...this chapter is boring as hell.**

**I could have done better, but I was on a tight schedule, and I needed a basic chapter until I can work out some ideas.**

**Right now I'm considering if I should have him trained by an OC, a character from another form of fiction, or an existing character, but you'll find out in the next chapter...whenever it comes out.**

* * *

Naruto's POV

"Ugh...Ugh...UGH!" Naruto grunted as he punched a training post multiple times.

No one was ever around this training ground for some odd reason. He reckoned it had something to do with the fact that the Snake Sannin used to use this training ground all the time, so people weren't comfortable using it. If you asked Naruto, he thought it was a load of crap, not using a training ground because someone who became a traitor had used it? It was one of the dumbest things he had ever heard.

The third hokage was true to his word, he was able to find Naruto some books on the Ninja arts, more specifically Taijutsu especially after Naruto decided he was going to make that his focus, he just couldn't shake off that humiliating defeat at the hands of Kiba.

_"First...I improve myself to the point where I can beat him...and then...I beat the shit out of Iruka." _Naruto thought to himself as he still held a grudge towards the teacher.

Sure the third hokage had given the instructor an ass chewing and now Iruka Sensei was going to be fair in his treatment, but that still didn't mean that Naruto didn't want to hurt him badly. He was pissed off, and a pissed off Uzumaki is a dangerous Uzumaki.

Unfortunately, the third hokage had a hard time finding a personal tutor for Naruto. Especially one who was skilled in all the areas he wanted to specialize in, which was pretty much every area of the Ninja arts, when he heard Naruto wanted to focus heavily in Taijutsu, he originally suggested Might Guy, however he quickly shot down his own suggestion when he realized two things.

1\. He didn't want Naruto in that Kami awful green spandex suit.

2\. Naruto would probably go into a rage from Guy's annoying rants about youth.

So that was out of the option, so as of right now, while he was still helping to look for a tutor, Naruto had to make best with what he had. Which surprisingly had helped a bit. Naruto read the books he had been given religiously, and practiced just as often, if not more then the clan heirs. How did he know he trained more then them? The answer was simple, he had managed to spy on some of them when they were training.

Funny, the one thing that Naruto was good at was stealth, considering the blond used to be a loudmouth, but lately he had become more reserved.

Naruto pulled his bleeding knuckles away from the post, his punches had improved after the Hokage had given him a few pointers, but over all he still had a long way to go.

He had begun training after he had finished praying at the Amaterasu shrine in Konoha. So far he was making progress in overall stamina, physical strength, and strengthening the bones. The problem was that it was hard to find what fighting style suited him the best. Especially when each one had its own limits. For example, there was one that relied mostly on upper body strikes, but neglected lower strikes, and there was another one that focused on kicks, but at the same time neglected any hand movements, so you were likely to get knocked out if you tried to fight like that.

Naruto needed a fighting style that covered all the basics, but there was one thing that bothered him. The one thing that was in the back of his mind since that day at the academy.

_"Ha! How Weak! Couldn't even last this long in a spar! KISS THE GROUND!" _ Naruto let out a right hook that made a sickening crunch against the training post, luckily nothing was broken except a small part of the post.

"None of these fighting styles teach you how to fight on the ground...and I was humiliated because there was nothing I could do...Never again...I have to figure out how to fight from the ground...but how?" He asked himself.

As far as he know, there was no style in the elemental nations that covered ground combat, probably because most shinobi were expected to stab their opponents with a kunai if they fell to the ground, but Naruto knew that he would need to know how if he wanted to be a fully rounded fighter.

He wiped the sweat from his brow as he decided to look over the books that the third hokage had given him on Taijutsu. He was studying them thoroughly, especially the parts on grappling, and once again, while there were plenty of throws, there weren't any techniques for take downs or grappling. Naruto scratched his head as he thought on the problem.

"Okay, so there is a whole new level of fighting that could be unlocked...which means I might have to make it up as I go...damn, oh well, no one ever said this was going to be easy...still though, I won't be able to make progress on this until I find a teacher who would be willing to teach me outside the academy." He said as while he could learn some techniques on his own, it would be foolish to try and learn EVERYTHING on his own.

BUT, that didn't mean he couldn't train his body to physical perfection which could be handy in a fight.

So he got back to training as if he was going to run a triathlon.

* * *

**THREE HOURS LATER**

Naruto was exhausted, but he was also in a good mood. Sure there were times when he was training when he felt like he was going to throw up, but not once did he think about giving up, and for that it filled him with pride knowing that he could push himself beyond his current limits. He was glad it was a weekend and he wouldn't have to go to the academy until Monday. To be honest, he needed to calm down a little more before he went back there, because if he went back there too soon, he had a feeling he would not be able to hold back if any of the other students mocked him because of his loss, and he might just snap.

He wanted some time for them to forget, but truthfully he wanted some time to train himself, because he had a sneaky suspicion that he may not get the best tuition that he could, especially with that silver haired teacher, Naruto didn't know why, but something about him rubbed him the wrong way.

Naruto arrived back at his house, and he noticed a few plastic bags on his doorstep, the first one was full of groceries, meat, vegetables, fruits, legumes, it must have been the Third Hokage dropping off his weekly supplies, the other bag was filled with books on chakra control and chakra exercises. And the third bag was actually a supply of launry, Naruto actually smiled a bit at the last one.

Since he started this new training schedule, the third hokage had a suspicion that some of his clothes would not survive, so he figured it would be a smart idea to send Naruto some extras.

"I should thank him next time I see him, I just wish there was something I could do to pay him back." Naruto said to himself as he went inside his apartment.

He had thrown out all of his ramen supply, he didn't know why, but it just didn't taste as good anymore, at least the instant stuff didn't taste that good anymore, maybe the company had switched the ingredients in their noodles, all he knew was that for once, ramen made him sick to his stomach. He had also cut down on Ichirakus, moving it to a once a month basis, depending on how well he did in his training.

Right now, he was eating a meal of plain chicken, white rice, broccoli, and a potato. He had to admit, while he was doing that, the only thing he could think about was how the hell bodybuilders could eat clean for that long while not cheating on their diet. It seemed like they had to give up a lot of tasty food to eat clean, but hey if it was the price you pay to stay healthy, he guess it was worth it.

"Lets see...Leaf Balancing exercise...Tree walking?...Water walking?...The old man sent me a book on advanced chakra control...hmm well I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, although some of these sound like something out of a movie." He said to himself once again.

"And now I'm talking to myself, I must have hit my head when I was training."


End file.
